


Sidekicks

by Manateequeem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blind Date, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manateequeem/pseuds/Manateequeem
Summary: Casphardt week 2019 oneshots!1. Childhood2. Healing/Protection3. War time4. AU (blind date!)5. Realization (practice kissing :0)6. Marriage7. Celebration
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 23
Kudos: 145
Collections: The Linspar Discord's Collection of Chaos and Love





	1. Day One: Childhood

Linhardt eyed the boy across the long expanse of the wooden dining table wearily. His bright blue hair stuck out at, frankly, unnatural angles and he pierced his steak with his fork with more ferocity than the young boy had ever seen before. He seemed to have caught Linhardt’s persistent staring, glancing up and flashing a wide grin at the other, revealing several gaps in his teeth.

  
“I got something on my face?” he asked in between a mouthful of the beef steak, punctuating his sentence with a swig of his orange juice. Linhardt frowned, noting that his guest was drinking out of his favourite glass, leaving dirty fingerprints along the sides.

  
“Yes,” he replied slowly, “you eat like an animal, so naturally, your face is all dirty.”

  
“Oh!” the other pawed at his face clumsily with a napkin as his cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

  
Linhardt clicked his tongue and sighed before placing his cutlery down and pointing at his own chin, “It’s around here, just below your mout- yes, you’ve got it.” He nodded his head with a huff as the other boy wiped away the piece of potato with a cheer.

  
“Thanks, uh- Linden-?”

  
“Linhardt.” Linhardt noticed the other was tearing into his meal again, but he decided to not look up, and instead ignore the rumbustious chewing noises assaulting his eardrums.

  
“Linhardt!” he repeated happily, holding out a small hand for a handshake, “I’m Caspar!” Linhardt hesitantly took Caspar’s hand in his own, shaking slowly, before yawning into his free palm.

  
“Okay then, Caspar. I’m going to bed now. Goodbye.” He pushed his plate forwards, and stood up from his chair. This was his usual method he used to escape to his room to perhaps read a book, but much more often, to nap.

  
Caspar looked put off, looking around the room for something to stop Linhardt from leaving him. “But you’ve barely eaten!” Caspar pointed at the half empty plate of food and then up at Linhardt, who found the small pout on Caspar’s face quite endearing, “So you can’t go to bed!”

  
“I’m not very hungry. I am awfully sleepy though.” He could almost imagine his soft, cushioned bed now. He really did hope Caspar would get the message.

  
“Wait...does that mean I can eat the rest of your food?”

  
“Well,” Linhardt thought over his words for a moment, “as long as our fathers don’t come back to you eating two plates of food by yourself, I think that should be fine.” Caspar’s brows were furrowed and he looked confused, so Linhardt sighed before falling back down onto his chair. “I suppose I could just nap here.” He let his forehead press against the wooden table, listening to Caspar’s happy chattering.

  
“I was told you liked napping, but don’t you wanna talk to me s’more?” He scraped Linhardt’s plate clean, patting his stomach and sighing in contentment.

  
“Mm, not really.” Linhardt murmured, feeling himself get drowsier by the minute. He hoped Caspar would leave him alone so he could finally rest. Socialising was exhausting, he wondered how his father could manage it so often.

  
Caspar simply laughed at what Linhardt was sure would drive the other away, “You’re funny, Lin.”

  
“Lin?” he picked his head up to look at Caspar from behind his messy curtains of green hair.

  
“Yeah, Lin!” he smiled his boyish grin again, and Linhardt couldn’t stop the little smile which graced his face in response, “Your name’s too long, so I like this one better! Is that a problem?”

  
“No, I don’t mind.” Linhardt almost laughed at the confrontational look on the shorter boy’s face. Almost.

  
“Good, because I’m gonna be calling you Lin a lot from now on!” Caspar pumped his fist into the air as if to prove his point.

  
“Why?”

  
“Because we’re buddies now, duh.” Caspar reached forwards to grab Linhardt’s hand, “You can be my sidekick!”

  
Linhardt glanced at their joined hands and then at Caspar again, who looked entirely too proud of himself, and yet, Linhardt didn’t seem to mind. “Sidekick? If anything, I’d say you would be my sidekick.”

  
“How?” Caspar let go of his hand and had that angry look on his face again, which amused Linhardt to no end.

  
“I’m not sure yet,” he yawned, rubbing one of his eyes, “I just feel like you’ll be at my side for...who knows how long. You know, like a sidekick.”

  
“Then you’ll be my sidekick too, because...because,” Caspar stumbled over his words before he straightened his back and held one hand in the air, “you’ll be by my side too! We’ll be each other’s sidekicks.”

  
“The sidekick of a sidekick?” Linhardt asked with a small laugh.

  
“Yeah!” Caspar nodded happily.

  
“Mm, okay then. I’ll be your sidekick if you’ll be mine.” Linhardt held out his hand for a handshake this time, and Caspar enthusiastically obliged, shaking his hand with vigour.

  
“It’s a deal! Don’t go back on your word, Lin!” Caspar moved to sit next to Linhardt.

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it...” Linhardt let his head rest on Caspar’s shoulder as he closed his eyes, “Naptime now.”

  
“Naptime? it’s onl-“ Linhardt’s harsh shushing silenced Caspar.

  
“Sleep.”

  
“Oh, okay.” He whispered, perhaps too loud to be considered a real whisper, as he rested his head against Linhardt’s and shut his own eyes, feeling both of their breathes even out as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

“Are they napping?” Count Bergliez asked with a frown, albeit a confused one as he looked at the slumber form before him. Caspar’s head was now pressed into the crevice of Linhardt’s neck, and he was snoring lightly, mumbling every so often. Linhardt had his head perched atop Caspar’s ,green hair messily splaying across the other’s cheeks, and drool threatening to drip into Caspar’s bright blue hair.

  
Count Hevring nodded, “Well, judging by the looks on both of their faces, they’ll be fast friends. We had nothing to worry about.” He pointed out the small smile gracing each of their faces.


	2. Day Two: Healing/Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar hurts himself while training, and so Linhardt heals him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2!! i merged the prompts today bc i can
> 
> enjoy!

Caspar’s fists ached from the ferocity at which he was pummelling the training dummy, knuckles colliding with the weathered cloth with every punch. His short, raspy pants mingled with the brisk evening air and he felt his arms grow numb.

  
“Caspar?” a mellow voice called out from behind him. “What are you doing out here so late?”

  
It was Linhardt, Caspar registered, as he glanced at the other man who was still dressed in his bishop’s robes, long green hair pulled neatly to one side as he padded across the training grounds to stand beside his friend. “Uh, training?” Linhardt raised on neat eyebrow, as if to challenge Caspar, but otherwise said nothing else. “I’m practicing my punches.” He clarified, scratching the back of his neck before demonstrating a quick jab, wincing at the stiffness he felt in his shoulder.

  
“It looks more as if you’re trying your hardest to tear that poor training dummy apart.” Linhardt motioned at the sorry state of the dummy, which was dangerously close to collapsing.

  
“Yeah,” Caspar laughed awkwardly, “maybe I took it a bit too far.”

  
“That’s an understatement.” Linhardt settled on the ground, crossing his legs and patting the dirt beside him, “Sit down.”

  
“What?”

  
“Sit down and then I’ll heal you.” His eyes bore into Caspar’s own as he patted the ground next to him again.

  
“I’m fine, I got plenty of fight left in me!” Caspar tried to laugh, turning around to face the battered dummy again. Or, he would have, if Linhardt’s familiar wind magic hadn’t assaulted him and knocked him onto his back. “What was that for?” he grumbled, rubbing the top of his head, which he was sure was going to bruise.

  
“You’re in no condition to keep training, and we both know that.” Caspar could hear Linhardt shuffle to sit beside him, but he made no effort to move, instead remaining on his back staring at the open ceiling of the training grounds. “Show me your hands.” Linhardt spoke more quietly than before, taking one of Caspar’s palms and scrutinising the darkened skin. They were horribly chafed with bruises lining each of his knuckles, and red marks forming against light skin from over-use of his gauntlets. Caspar shuddered as Linhardt’s smooth fingers ran over the scarred skin.

  
“Ow!” he hissed, turning to face Linhardt who was applying slightly too much pressure to his mangled fist. “Don’t squeeze it so hard!”  
“It wouldn’t hurt so much if you just looked after yourself. Honestly,” Linhardt huffed as he began to heal the marks, white light from his magic illuminating his face in the dark of the night, “you’re going to seriously hurt yourself one of these days, and me healing you just so you can train for a few minutes longer seems like an awful lot of effort.” Caspar didn’t say anything as the relief of the healing magic washed over him, shitting his eyes and simply listening as Linhardt rambled on. “Why are you training so hard anyway? It’s not like the Professor told you t-“

  
“Wait,” Caspar cracked open one eyelid to glance at Linhardt incredulously, “isn’t it obvious?”

  
“Wh- no?” Linhardt shot Caspar a puzzled look before taking hols of his other fist to heal the scabs forming on them.

  
“I wanna be strong enough to protect you.” Caspar spoke simply, frowning as he continued, “And after what happened with Captain Jeralt,” Linhardt squeezed his fist lightly in a comforting act, “I don’t think I’ll be able to protect you in my current state.” He shook his head, feeling tears of frustration well up in his eyes, “Argh, it’s so annoying, you know! I just want to get stronger now, before anything bad happens to you!”

  
Linhardt paused his healing for a moment, thinking over the words he would say to Caspar, “I think,” he began slowly, fingers skimming the rough skin of Caspar’s palm, “you’re right about that.”

  
“Wow, okay Lin.” Caspar laughed bitterly.  
“Let me finish.” Linhardt wacked Caspar’s hand before continuing, “I think that neither of us are ready to protect each other yet. You overwork yourself, and I underwork myself, so-“

  
“You don’t underwork yourself!” Linhardt gave Caspar a doubtful look, “Okay, sure, you’re not the most, uh- proactive student out there, but you always make sure to heal me up! And I’d say that’s you protecting me. More than I do, anyway.”

  
“Hm, well I would argue that it’s not me protecting you so much as it is me making sure you don’t die after the actual battle ends. Damage control, in a sense.” Caspar laughed genuinely at that, moving to sit up beside Linhardt, “But I appreciate the sentiment, so thank you, Caspar.” He let go of Caspar’s hands, the faint glow of magic dissipating around them, “Your hands are healed, by the way.”

  
Caspar flexed his hands experimentally, grinning at the lack of pain he felt, “Yeah!” he cheered, jumping onto his feet and pumping a fist in the air, “I’m gonna train as hard as I can so I can protect you!”

  
“Don’t train so hard that you mess up your hands again, Caspar.” Linhardt had a small smile on his face, despite his words.

  
“I make no promises, Lin!” Caspar bent down to lend a hand to Linhardt, who took it and stood on his feet too. He didn’t release his hand, but neither seemed to mind. “You can always patch me up after if they get messed up again.”

  
“That sounds awfully self-destructive...” Linhardt suppressed a yawn with his free hand, tightening his hold of Caspar’s palm in his other, “but I suppose we have a deal.”  
“I’m gonna be the strongest guy around come tomorrow.”

  
“That’s a little optimistic, don’t you think?” Linhardt laughed at the positively determined look on Caspar’s face as he led them towards the exit.

  
“Now I’m gonna do it just to prove you wrong!”

  
“Be my guest. You can start tomorrow though, I’m not really in the mood to heal you again today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!


	3. Day Three: War Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt doesn't want blood on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, a shorter one today!

“Are you done washing your hands yet? Nothing’s even on them.” Caspar groaned as Linhardt continued to incessantly scrub his hands in the river.

  
“You can go back to camp if you want.” Linhardt replied, not bothering to look up from his hands to face Caspar. He clicked his tongue, blood stains were harder to remove than they looked. “I won’t be done here for a while, I still need to wash my robes.”

  
He could hear Caspar march up beside him and settle in a squat, looking over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes when Linhardt didn’t make any move to acknowledge him. “No point in washing them, Lin. They’ll just get covered in blood again.”

  
Linhardt froze up, no longer scrubbing his hands, “That’s the problem.” He replied quietly, “There’s too much blood.”

  
“Huh?” Caspar had a frown on his face and his eyebrows were furrowed, skin pulling downwards, “Oh, Linhardt...” he placed a firm hand on the other’s shoulder, “Sorry, I know you’re not good with blood, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

  
Linhardt shook his head, “No, it’s not that. I’ve long grown accustomed to the sight of blood since this war’s started, loathe as I do to admit it. Perhaps that’s the issue I have.” Before he began fighting in the war, he’d expected himself to faint mid-battle from all the blood loss surrounding him, but instead, he found himself growing numb to all the suffering around him. That’s what scared him more.

  
“There is a lot of blood, huh?” Caspar squeezed Linhardt’s shoulder, his other hand fiddling with the grass by his feet.

  
“Yes, Caspar. This is war, after all.”

  
“Shut up!” Caspar laughed, a sound which distracted Linhardt from how heavy his heart felt, “I’m trying to be supportive here!”

  
“You’re not doing a bad job of it.” Linhardt hummed, “You’re not doing a great job of it either.”

  
“Hey!” Caspar nudged Linhardt in the ribs with his elbow, earning a small chuckle from the other.

  
The sat in silence for a moment before Linhardt continued speaking, pulling his wet hands out of the river and drying them on his robes counter-productively. “I don’t want blood on my hands and I don’t want to have to keep killing, but this war forces me to.” Caspar looked at him empathetically, but was uncharacteristically silent, urging the other to continue. “I see everyone else fighting so passionately, with something motivating them, and I’m just-“

  
“Sure you have something to fight for!” Caspar interjected.

  
“And what’s that?’

  
“Yourself!” he averted his gaze for a moment before regaining their intense eye contact, cyan eyes burning into navy ones, a light flush dusting his cheeks, “And me.”

  
“Perhaps you’re right.” Linhardt looked down into the river as his had searched for Caspar’s, grasping the rough palm tightly when he found it. “Even so, I don’t want to have to fight. Do you think that’s selfish of me?”

  
“It’s not selfish to not want to fight.” Caspar replied simply, “It would be selfish if you ran away and left us all behind do fight this damn war. But you didn’t.”

  
“Sometimes I wish I did.” Linhardt laughed bitterly, “It would be so easy to return home and nap the day away.”

  
“I think about it too sometimes.” Caspar replied quietly, eyes focused on their joined hands.

  
“Really?” Linhardt turned to look at Caspar, “I thought you loved fighting.”

  
“I mean, yeah, at the Academy I did. It was all harmless back then, y’know?” He sighed, brows furrowing again, “Now it’s ruthless...pointless deaths, people killing for no reason other than to kill. I just want this war to end now.”

  
“It might soon.”

  
“It’s weird,” Caspar laughed, “you being the optimistic one. Usually that’s my job.”

  
“I don’t know if I’d call this optimism, I’m just being less pessimistic than you are.” Linhardt noted the small smile returning to Caspar’s face.

  
“Well then, let’s both survive this war, then we won’t have to worry about whether or not we’re being selfish by wanting to leave.”

  
“And after the war?” Linhardt asked, letting Caspar pull him up to stand.

  
“We can run away from some other responsibilities.” He chirped happily.

  
“That sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!


	4. Day Four: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar and Linhardt go on a blind date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> matchmaker dorothea. that is all.

Linhardt wiped his hand on his pants after pushing the greasy door handle and entering the small diner. The neon lights almost blinded him and the red and white chequered floor was jarring to say the least. He sighed, looking for an empty table and sliding into a free booth. When Dorothea offered to arrange a blind date for him, he certainly didn’t have a tacky diner in mind, but he supposed that she was the more romantic of the two, so perhaps he simply didn’t appreciate the finer things in life. He scoffed, checking his watch with a yawn. His date was already twenty minutes late, which was quite a great feat, considering Linhardt had been ten minutes late himself. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to go on this stupid date, he could have been at home, napping maybe. 

He saw a flash of blue from the corner of his eye as the bell at the door jingled. He looked up and was met with familiar blue eyes and a wide grin, “Caspar? What’re you doing here?” He looked sceptically at the crimson red bouquet of roses Caspar was carrying in one hand.

“I should be asking you the same question, Lin!” Caspar slid into the booth opposite Linhardt, resting one elbow on the table and leaning in as he talked. “I thought you hated greasy food.”

“I do.” His eyes roamed over the dark button up Caspar was wearing, “You’ve dressed up nicely.” He commented blandly, pushing down the blush which threatened to spill on his cheeks at the sight of his childhood friend.

“Well, yeah! I’ve got a date, after all.” He puffed his chest out proudly and Linhardt felt his heart drop for some odd reason.

“A date?” he repeated slowly.

“Yeah, a blind date!” Linhardt didn’t like the direction this conversation was going, and he especially didn’t like the way his heart was fluttering at the possibility that Caspar was his date. That would be a ridiculous coincidence. “Dorothea set it up for me, she said something about him being a nice guy, so here I am!” Dorothea. Of course. This was far to surreal for him to accept.

“Did Dorothea tell you the name of your date?” he prompted.

“Oh, now that I think about it, I guess not,” Caspar laughed sheepishly. “I just assumed I’d find him somehow.”

“Mm, okay.” Linhardt yawned into his palm. If his heart continued to beat so erratically, this date was going to be exhausting. 

“So, what’re you here for?” Caspar fiddled with one of the roses, rubbing a petal between his thumb and forefinger as he spoke. 

“The same reason as you. Dorothea’s blind date.” Linhardt was faintly amused by the range of emotions Caspar’s face flicked through as he out two and two together. 

“You’re here to watch my blind date? Listen, I know we’re best friends and all, but that’s a little intrusive, don’t you think?” He was laughing again and the sound provoked those butterflies in Linhardt’s chest to make a return.

“No, Caspar. I’m also here for the blind date.” Caspar’s mouth opened in shock.

“What?” 

Linhardt sighed dramatically, “I _am_ your blind date, Dorothea’s set us up.” He paused, searching Caspar’s face and being met with no response, “I understand if you want to leave now.” Caspar stood up from the booth, grabbing the bouquet and rushing towards the door. Well, Linhardt didn’t expect the other to storm out once he realised who his date was.

Not a moment later, Caspar re-entered the diner with the same grin spreading across his face as he walked towards Linhardt and sat down in the booth, holding out his hand. “Hi, I’m Caspar! Nice to meet you, I’m your date.” 

Linhardt shot a confused look at Caspar, “Caspar, what’re you-“

“I’m trying to start this date again! Don’t interrupt me!” he whispered loudly, and if Linhardt wasn’t so enamoured by his antics he would have rolled his eyes. “Anyway, as I was saying” he held the bouquet out to Linhardt, “I got you flowers!”

“Oh,” Linhardt hesitantly took the flowers, “thanks.”

“No problem!” Caspar was smiling at him again.

“Caspar, are you sure you really want to be on this date right now? If you want to le-“

“Of course, I want to be here!” Caspar interrupted, grabbing Linhardt’s hand, “Actually, as soon as I saw you in this diner, I was kinda hoping you were my date.”

Linhardt’s cheeks were dusted pink as he looked at their joined hands, “I see.”

“Only if you’re cool with it too!” Caspar clarified.

“I’d like to continue with this date.” Linhardt smiled softly at Caspar, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah!” Caspar cheered happily, “So, whereabouts are you from?”

“We don’t have to keep pretending it’s a blind date, you do know that, right?” Linhardt laughed.

“Yeah, but it’s more fun this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for readinggg!


	5. Day Five: Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar asks Linhardt to help him practice kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! day five baby
> 
> i like the way this one turned out! :D

“Linhardt!” Caspar’s loud voice roused the healer awake from his short-lived nap. Typical, he thought, cracking open his eyelids and yawning into his open palm. 

“Yes, Caspar?” he drawled sleepily, lifting his head up from the wooden desk of his dorm room. “Why’re you waking me up this time?” He was used to Caspar waking him up from his naps, but that didn’t mean that it still didn’t annoy him. 

“I need your help with something actually,” Caspar started, sitting on the edge of Linhardt’s desk, legs dangling off the side, “and only you can help me with it. So, no pressure!”

“Oh, _great_.” Linhardt murmured sarcastically, sitting up now to properly face Caspar, who had a light flush across his cheeks. Linhardt frowned, perhaps the other boy had a cold, it was the Ethereal Moon, after all. “So? What is it then?”

“W-Well,” Caspar spluttered, diverting eye contact as he began speak, raising Linhardt’s suspicions further, “you know how the ball’s coming up and all?”

“Yes?” Linhardt rested his chin on his palm as his elbow pressed against the desk, urging the other to continue.

“And sometimes, people get asked to go to the Goddess Tower?” Linhardt tried to hold back a snigger, “Argh, stop laughing! This is so embarrassing.” Caspar covered his cheeks with his hands, shaking his head.

“Sorry,” Linhardt smiled “you may continue.”

“As I was saying, if someone asks me to the Goddess Tower and, y’know, makes a move-“

“Unlikely.” Linhardt interrupted, earning a light smack to his shoulder.

“I won’t know what to do back! I’ve never kissed someone before.” He finished sullenly, looking at Linhardt with pleading blue eyes.

Linhardt didn’t like the direction this conversation was going in, “And what have I got to do with that? You said I’m the only one that can help you, I don’t see-“

“You are the only one who can help me! I don’t feel comfortable enough to kiss anyone els-“

Hold on a minute, did he hear that right? Kiss? Him? Caspar? “Wait, slow down a second. Did you just say kiss?” Linhardt asked incredulously, ignoring the quickening of his heartbeat and the way his cheeks were definitely beginning to flush red. Caspar nodded slowly. “Why would you be kissing me?”

“To practice for the real thing, duh!” Caspar stated bluntly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But there isn’t even a definite real thing!” Linhardt felt himself growing flustered.

“I like to be prepared!” Caspar shot back, matching Linhardt’s tone.

“Now that just isn’t true.” 

“Okay, fine, maybe that isn’t true.” Caspar sighed, “But I really do need your help! I don’t want to be inexperienced forever, and what if some girl asks me to kiss her at the ball! Then what do I do?”

“Kiss her maybe?” Linhardt was confused as to why his heart heavier when Caspar mentioned kissing this mystery girl, but he promptly ignored that feeling. “Besides, it’s not like I have any experience either, so I won’t be of much help.”

“Don’t you?” Caspar frowned.

“Of course I don’t have any experience in kissing people. I barely leave my room other than to go to the library.” Linhardt rolled his eyes at the disappointed look on Caspar’s face.

“Then we can help each other. Yeah, that’s a great idea! If someone asks you to the Goddess Tower, then you’ll have good practice too.” He puffed his chest out, “You can’t argue with that logic.”

Linhardt sighed, “I definitely can argue with that logic.” Caspar pouted and Linhardt felt something in him shift, “Fine.” He groaned.

“You’ll do it?” Caspar hopped off from the desk, wide grin on his face. 

“Only so you’ll stop bothering me.” Linhardt muttered, also standing up so he was taller than Caspar and looking down to face the others. “So, how are we going to do this then?” 

Caspar scratched the back of his neck, “Uh, I didn’t think you’d agree so I didn’t really plan this far ahead.” He laughed sheepishly.

Linhardt sighed, resting his palms on Caspar’s shoulders, “Just- ugh” he clicked his tongue, “stand on your tiptoes.” Caspar nodded, placing his hands firmly on Linhardt’s waist, so they were practically face to face. From here Linhardt could see every freckle on Caspar’s face and the faint scar just below his left eyebrow from where he’d been scratched by an angry cat. He could also feel Caspar’s uneven breath against his skin and his heartrate picked up again.

“Okay, I’m gonna lean in now.” Caspar warned him, shutting his eyes tightly and swallowing as he leaned forwards. Their lips clashed together clumsily as their noses also hit each other, but Linhardt couldn’t ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest when Caspar finally leaned in, and how he felt like he was flying. He was close to admitting that it was a sensation he enjoyed even more than napping, but he wouldn’t tell Caspar that. When Caspar finally pulled away, face red as Sylvain’s hair, he Linhardt broke out into laughter. “W-What’s so funny?!” Caspar frowned, blushing angrily.

“N-Nothing,” Linhardt smiled, trying to catch his breath, “that kiss was just atrocious.”

“You didn’t like it?” Caspar’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“I never said that,” Linhardt reached down to grab Caspar’s hand and squeeze it, “I just think we could both use a bit of practice.”

Caspar grinned, “Wow, you’re quite daring, aren’t ya, Lin?” He leaned in again anyway, kissing him more softly this time and with significantly less teeth. Linhardt sighed against his lips, smiling when they broke apart.

“That was much better.” Linhardt nodded, hands still firmly grasping Caspar’s.

Caspar smiled back, “Once more?” 

“I’m starting to feel like this is more than just practice.” Linhardt laughed after Caspar gave him another quick peck.

“Well, I don’t think I’ll be needing to worry about kissing some random girl at the Goddess Tower anymore.” Caspar smiled tenderly.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“I think I’ve realised that I’d rather be kissing someone else.” Caspar punctuated with another chaste kiss to the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading, comments and kudos rlly make my day :)


	6. Day Six: Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar and Linhardt get married.

“Ow!” Caspar hissed, trying to pry Linhardt’s firm hold away from his wrist, “don’t wrap it so tightly, Lin! There won’t even be aby blood flowing to my fingers after you’re done with me.”

“Oh, hush.” Linhardt dismissed Caspar, pulling tighter on the bandage to emphasise his point, “Don’t make such a big deal out of it.” Caspar rolled his eyes, flexing his hand and wincing at the pain in his wrist from where it was twisted in an earlier battle.

“I’m not making a big deal out of it! You are!” Caspar responded, pointing an accusing finger at Linhardt, who simply grabbed his hand and lowered it to rest on his lap. The dim candlelight in their shared tent illuminated Linhardt’s face almost ethereally, Caspar thought, eyes tenderly searching for Linhardt’s as he forgot his previous annoyance.

“Alright, Caspar.” Linhardt yawned, “Whatever you say.” He pushed the medical supplies spread hastily across the crimson bed-spread to the side and moved to sit beside Caspar, letting his head fall onto the strong shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about something.” He stated after a short silence.

“Yeah?” Caspar prompted the other to continue, lazily playing with the lithe fingers of Linhardt’s hand. 

“About what we’ll do after the war.” Linhardt expanded, snuggling further into the crevice between Caspar’s ear and neck. “We’ll have a lot of free time.”

Caspar laughed, “You say that as if you don’t get plenty of chances to nap already. Goddess, you even nap on the battlefield.”

“I’m not just talking about naps, you know.” Linhardt chuckled, lightly slapping Caspar’s shoulder. “Of course, I will be needing ample naps in the future, but that’s a given.”

“So, what were you talking about then?”

“I wonder what we’ll do...” He paused, seeming to be lost in thoughts for a moment as his brows furrowed slightly. Caspar could hear the faint voices of Petra and Dorothea from outside, but aside from that, the tent was completely void of sound. 

“Well, wherever you go, I go.” Caspar grinned, clutching Linhardt’s palm more firmly and pressing a chaste kiss against Linhardt’s lips.

He laughed into the kiss, “Yes, I know that. I was just thinking about where we’d go. I certainly don’t want to inherit my father’s role.”

Caspar wrapped one arm around Linhardt’s shoulders, allowing the other to adjust so they sat more comfortably, “Okay then,” he began confidently, “I’ll tell ya what we can do.” Linhardt hummed, urging the other to continue, “I’m thinking that you and me should go travelling around Fodlan. Hey,” his eyes lit up, “maybe we can even leave Fodlan!” 

Linhardt nodded, “And after that?” 

“After that...” Caspar frowned, “I hadn’t thought that far ahead, actually. I guess we’ll settle down somewhere.” Linhardt turned to fully face Caspar.

“I’d like that a lot. A nice, secluded place, far away from any violence or obligations where I can spend my time napping and researching,” there was a glint of something Caspar couldn’t wuite pin down in his eyes, “And for me to spend time with my husband.”

Caspar’s shoulders felt stiff to Linhardt and his expression went blank momentarily, befre he was spluttering, “H-Husband? Who?!” 

“You, obviously.” Linhardt huffed, smiling softly at his lover.

“We’re not married though.” Caspar laughed through his exasperation, taking hold of Linhardt’s other hand, grounding himself.

“Not yet, we’re not.” Linhardt freed one of his hand and patted down the inside of his green waistcoat, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now.”

“Thinking about what?” Caspar repeated slowly.

“Marrying you.” Linhardt answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Caspar was sure his heart was about to burst from his chest, “At first I thought you’d appreciate a grander gesture as a proposal, but the further this war drags on, the more days which pass, the more I want to hurry and marry you already.”

“Linhardt, I-“ Caspar was grinning now as Linhardt retrieved a crudely crafted wooden ring from his waistcoat.

“It’s only temporary, but take this ring, Caspar. I want you to marry me, as I want to marry you.” Linhardt spoke tenderly.

“Linhardt,” Caspar laughed, feeling a wetness at the corners of his eyes, “of course I’ll marry you! Lin, I’ve-“

“Wanted to marry me since the day we first met?” Caspar nodded enthusiastically, “I’ve heard you speak to Dorothea about it.”

Caspar blushed darkly, but suppressed his embarrassment, instead pulling Linhardt into a strong bear hug. “I love you, Lin! Does this mean I get to call you my husband now?”

“Well, that ceremony certainly wasn’t official, but I suppose you can call me your husband now, yes.” Linhardt laughed, trying to wiggle away as Caspar peppered his face with kisses. “Alright, alright.” He pushed Caspar’s face away.

“Sorry for being excited that I just got _married_.”

“Married in a tent in the midst of war.” Linhardt corrected him. Caspar rolled his eyes as Linhardt slipped the wooden ring onto his finger, leaning in to kiss his husband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married bbys... thank u for reading!


	7. Day Seven: Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt and Caspar's one year anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final prompt!

Linhardt scrunched his face at the sharp rays of sunshine that slipped in through the slim crack between the curtains and assaulted his eyes, rolling over in the bed to face the other direction and pulling the thick sheets up over his head. “Caspar,” he groaned, “close the curtains.” He stretched his arm across the bed, reaching over to Caspar’s side to wake the other, but was surprised to find the bed completely empty apart from himself. “Caspar?” he peeked his head out from beneath the sheets, sighing as he sat up to look for the other. The bedsheets on Caspar’s side of the bed were crinkled and cold, suggesting that Caspar had been absent all morning. Or perhaps it was afternoon now, Linhardt wasn’t quite sure. He did, however, recall that it had been a year since he and Caspar had began to officially court each other, breaking free from the way the awkwardly danced around their feelings regarding each other for years. He smiled tenderly, recalling the way Caspar had confessed his love, words clumsy and rushed, at the end of their travels together.

  
“Good morning!” Caspar chirped, successfully breaking Linhardt out of his thoughts as he pushed the door to their bedroom open with his hips, hands otherwise occupied with a tray carrying a plate of...something. Linhardt couldn’t pin down what exactly what Caspar had cooked from the conflicting smell alone. Caspar kicked the door shut with his foot and moved to sit beside Linhardt on the bed, placing the tray on the bedside table, and grabbing one of Linhardt’s hands to pace a soft kiss on the top. “Happy anniversary.” He smiled tenderly.

  
Linhardt laughed at the gesture, “This is awfully romantic of you, Caspar.” He let his head fall back against the headboard, “I must say, I’m rather impressed I didn’t think you had it in you.”

  
Caspar rolled his eyes at that, “You know, I’m gonna take that as a compliment, even though it was very underhanded.” 

  
“So,” Linhardt set his gaze on the tray on the bedside table and then back at Caspar, “what’s the tray for?” 

  
“Oh!” Caspar beamed, a light flush appearing on his cheeks as he turned to retrieve the tray, placing it between his and Linhardt’s laps’. “I made you breakfast- or, at least, I tried to- to celebrate the occasion.” Linhardt stared blankly at what Caspar set before him. It was a plate with a dangerously charred disk which appeared to resemble a pancake, and topping it was a ‘C’ and an ‘L’, with a heart separating them, all crudely drawn on with maple syrup. As poisonous as it looked, Linhardt felt his heart flutter and warm up, and a soft smile bloomed on his face. “You’re not saying anything.” Caspar frowned, “It can’t be that bad.”

  
“Oh, I assure you, it is.” Caspar smacked his arm with a laugh, “But thank you anyway, Caspar. I do appreciate it.” He demonstrated this by pressing a chaste kiss to Caspar’s lips. Caspar kissed back eagerly after they separated, gently placing his palm on Linhardt’s cheek. “Alright, alright.” Laughter bubbled against his lips as he pushed Caspar back.

  
“Well?” Caspar looked at him expectantly. 

  
“What?” Linhardt replied after a moment. Caspar motioned towards the plate with his hand and then towards his mouth. “Oh, no, you can’t possibly be suggesting that I eat this, Caspar.” Caspar pouted at Linhardt, “It’s practically burnt.”

  
“C’mon Lin, I made it just for you. You can prove your love for me by taking a bite.”  
Linhardt sighed, “Fine. Just one bite.”

  
“Yeah!” Caspar cheered as Linhardt hesitantly took the fork he was offered and pressed it into the charred pancake, piercing a piece.

  
“Well, here goes.” He took a bite, chewing slowly and swallowing.

  
“How was it?” Caspar asked all too happily.

  
“Dreadful.” Linhardt grimaced, pushing the plate towards Caspar and moving to rest his head on the other’s shoulder.

  
Caspar grinned, wrapping an arm around Linhardt’s shoulders, “I’m glad. Happy anniversary, Lin.”

  
“Mm,” Linhardt hummed, “happy anniversary.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this fic,, i had a ton of fun writing all the prompts :D
> 
> kudos and comments are very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i love comments and kudos lol


End file.
